Her Name Is Kairi
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: As a little girl Kairi wanted a world that wasn't the one she lives in. So a witch named Namine appears to answer her call. Namine makes a deal to give Kairi a world at the price of Kairi's life energy. Now it's up to Sora to find this witch and get her to release Kairi, before it's too late for her soul. Sora makes a deal with the witch, but he doesn't know what he's getting into.
1. Through The Witch's Looking Glass

**{{Sora}}**

"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise; What it is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" Kairi giggles.

"Kairi, you're funny!" I laugh.

Kairi shakes her head, smiling, "But, I"m right. You know I am. Right, Sora?"

My smile falters, "You're.. You're not serious?"

We're just kids, she's just playing.

I laughs, "That's silly, Kairi. You can't really have a world just for you."

"Sure I can." she smiles, "You can do anything if only you believe."

"You're sure hung up on this." I say, "What got you hooked on this thought?"

"Well," she shrugs, "Everything. My grandma used to tell me of this world where nothing was like now. It was safe, and nobody died. A light protected everyone, and then the darkness came from people's hearts, destroyed the light. Brought this world, with war and horror. I want a world like Grandma used to tell me about."

"That's just a story." I say, "It's not even real. It's a bedtime story."

"Did you mom ever tell you that story?" she asks.

"No, I heard it from Riku, his Dad told him about it." I reply.

Kairi smiles, "I'm going to make a world where everything isn't what it is."

"That's impossible." I continue to shoot her down.

If I didn't, nobody would. She looks at me angrily, "I thought you of all people would believe me."

She gets up, and I ask, "Kairi? Where are you going?"

"Home!" she calls over her shoulder, running from the shore of the Islands we were playing in. I wanted to go after her, but there wasn't anything I can say, I don't believe in her fantasy world she wants to create.

I sigh, "I can't let her try to find her home on her own."

I get up and run after her.

**{{Kairi}} **

"I can't believe he didn't believe me!" I huff, running across the bridge leading back to town.

I stop, someone's walking towards me. It's a girl about sixteen with blond hair wearing a white dress. She stops in front of me and smiles, "Hello, Kairi."

"Who are you?" I ask, "How do you know my name?"

"I am Namine." she smiles.

I stare at her in wonder, and she says, "I heard what you said about the world you want. What everything is, it isn't. I can bring that world to life for you."

I smile, "You can?"

She nods, smiling, "I can. I am a witch, I can do whatever I want."

"You can bring me the world I want?!" I gasp, smiling wide.

"I can do one better," she turns from me and holds out a hand and a white portal appears, she then looks back at me, "I can bring you to that world."

I look at the portal and she says, "Look into it. You can see your world."

I walk up to her and peer into the portal, and I can see things.

"What do you see, Kairi?" she asks me.

"I see a garden, lots of pretty flowers, and kids, lots of kids!" I say in excitement.

She nods, "I create these worlds for kids like you, you can share their world, or I can make you one of your own."

She then closes the portal and turns to me fully, "What do you want me to do?"

I look up at the witch, "I want my own world! Where what this world is, that world isn't!"

Namine smiles wider, and her blue eyes turn pink, "Then that is the world you will get."

She turns from me and opens another portal, she speaks, still not looking at me, "I will allow you to live in this world, but there must be a deal made."

"What deal?" I said, "I'll do anything!"

She smiles at me, "I was hoping you'd say that."

"So what's this deal you need?" I ask.

She turns to me again, "I will let you live in this world, if you give me one simple thing."

"What?" I smile.

She continues to smile at me, "Your energy."

I don't know what that is, I don't care! I want my world, "It's a deal!"

She holds her hand out, her pinkie sticking up, "Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise!" I entwine my pinkie with hers and she laughs, pushing me into the portal. I gasp, _I'm falling through the sky! _

**{{Sora}} **

I finally caught up to Kairi and I gasp at what I see. I see her laying on the bridge, unconscious.

"Kairi!" I run over to her and turn her over, so I can look at her.

_She's sleeping?_

I hold her in my arms, "Kairi, wake up, wake up!"

I shake her but she doesn't stir. Tears form in my eyes, "Kairi, wake up!"

My cries were heard, and my mother comes running down the bridge with Kairi's adopted father, the mayor. The mayor takes Kairi from me, "Sora, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, she ran off and I went after her, when I got to her she was like this!" I cry, tears falling down my face.

Mom looks at me and picks me up, "It'll be okay, Sora."

"I'm taking her to the hospital." the mayor says, turning and running off, and mom follows, carrying me with her.

* * *

"Do they know what's wrong with her?" my mom asks the mayor as I stare into the room Kairi's in as she lays in a bed asleep with machines attached to her.

He sighs, "No, they can't find anything wrong with her, nothing at all. But nothing can wake her up."

I stare sadly at my friend,_ What happened before I got there? Was I too late to save you? _I start to cry again and mom pulls me from the window, "Come on, Sora, we're going home now, sweetie."

_Kairi... I was too late, wasn't I?_


	2. A Taste of What It's Not

**{{Kairi}} **

I kept falling towards the ground, I wasn't scared anymore, I was more.. Interested. My feet hit the ground and I fall onto the ground in a sitting position. I gasp and look around, standing back up. Looking at the sky I see it's a perfect blue, and I'm standing in a garden of colorful flowers. But it seems I'm alone right here. I turn around, trying to see if there's anything else here, and it seems there is, since I'm now staring at a huge castle in the distance.

I start to head towards the castle when Namine appears, only she's no longer sixteen, she's five, like me. She smiles at me, "Having fun?"

"I guess." I reply, "I haven't done anything yet."

"You will." she nods, "You'll love it. Everything here is everything your old world wasn't."

She had a mischievous smile, but I didn't question her, she gave me this world. She then turned sixteen then disappears. I sigh and continue towards the castle, knowing I'll find something there at the very least. It didn't take as long as I'd though to get to the castle, so that was good. Getting to the castle I do see people. But they're plastic, like a doll set.

"they're not real." I say as I walk past them.

Again Namine appears beside me, "No, they're dolls, for you, of course, you can bring your own people here."

"I can?!" I gasp.

She smiles and nods, "Yes, you can even bring your old friends if you wanted."

"How do I do that?" I smile wide.

She giggles, "It's easy. Just picture the person you want here with you and they'll appear, but be careful, don't think of too many people at one time. That wouldn't be pretty."

She disappears again after that and I sigh, looking around at all the dolls. It was kind of creepy. _If this is my world, I should be able to make these things disappear._ I think of making them go away, and they all do. I smile, "This is so cool."

I continue towards the castle, and as I do, I think of bringing Sora here with me. I close my eyes and think of only him. When I open my eyes again he's walking right beside me, smiling. I gasp, "It worked!"

"What worked?" he tilts his head and smiles.

I hug him, "You're here! Do you believe in my world now?"

He smiles, laughing softly, "Wow, you were right. I'm sorry."

I let him go, smiling, "I forgive you, and now you can live here with me, too!"

"Awesome." he grins, "You should bring Riku too, he'll love this place!"

"Oh! I should!" having both my best friends, that would be awesome. So I think only of Riku, and he appears beside me. He looks around and then smiles at me, "Uh, where are we?"

"This is my world, and I want you two to share it with me, so I brought you here to enjoy it." I explain.

He shrugs, "Okay."

This is going to be awesome, having my best friends here with me. I smile at them and they smile back, and we all three continue towards the castle gates. _I wonder who's in there. _

**{{Sora}} **

"So, you don't know what happened to her?" Riku asks me.

I shake my head, "No, I just found her like that. It's weird, the doctors can't find anything wrong with her. Riku, I'm scared, what if she doesn't wake up?"

"Don't think like that," he scolds me, being a year older than me, "She'll wake up. Just give it some time, they'll find out how to fix her."

It's been a few months since I found her on the bridge, and nothing has changed, nothing at all. Riku and I visit her every day, hoping to see a change, but we never do. And here we are again, sitting in her room, staring at her with sad eyes. Three months and not even a bat of an eyelash. She hasn't moved a muscle. It isn't right, to see someone so lively be so... asleep.

That's the only word I can think of other than saying dead, and I refuse to say that. Kairi isn't dead, I won't believe it. I look at Riku and he seems to be thinking. I stare at him, hoping he notices me, but he's lost in his ow thought, so I look back at Kairi.

_I wonder what you're seeing, wherever you are. Can you see us? Do you know how this coma is making us feel? Do you even know, Kairi? I bet not.. __You've never been one to see the dark things. Riku and I are afraid they'd overwhelm you. I guess we were more right than we'd ever want to be._

"Come back to us.." I whisper.

Riku looks at me then, but he doesn't say anything. I look back at him and sigh, "I guess we better go back, Mom will be waiting to take you home."

"Can I stay another night?" he asks.

I smile, "Sure. I guess Mom really wouldn't mind."

And so we left Kairi's room. And as we were walking down the hallway I turn and look back at her room. I frown, squinting my eyes, "Riku, do you see someone else in Kairi's room?"

Riku turns and looks in Kairi's window, but it's too late, whoever or whatever was there is now gone, "No. Do you?"

I shake my head, "Must be my imagination."

We turn back and head for the exit. I frown, _I know I saw someone in there. A girl, fifteen maybe? She was standing over Kairi with pink glowing eyes. Who was that? She was there and gone in the blink of an eye. Something's going on, I just know it!_


	3. Misinterpretation

**{{Sora}} **

"Happy, fourteenth birthday, Kairi." I sigh, setting a candle down beside her bed.

This is getting ridiculous. Nine years and they can't find a thing wrong with her? They've officially named her Comatose and won't do anything else. They say she just won't wake up. They'll wait for an analysis but that's all they can do. It's driving me crazy!

I sit in the chair next to her bed and frown, "Kairi, where did you go all those years ago? Who brought you there? Was it that girl I keep seeing in here? The one with the pink eyes? Please, say something.."

That's another thing strange about this. Almost every time I see her I see another girl in here with her. She's got blond hair and pink eyes that glow. She's fifteen, sixteen years old. It's like she's a ghost, here and gone in an instant. And I'm the only one who's seen her too.

I reach out and touch Kairi's face. She's still so warm, but I can tell even that won't last. The nurses do everything they can to keep her alive, but it's not enough. It's never going to be enough. What can I do to help her? There has to be something.

"Hey, you doing okay?"

I turn to see Riku standing in the doorway. I smile, "Oh, I'm fine. Just.." I turn back to Kairi, "Why can't they find anything wrong? Why won't she wake up? It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Sora." Riku sighs and sits in the chair next to me, "Whatever's wrong with her may pass eventually, or she'll stay like this for the rest of her life. With things like this, you just never know."

"But why did it have to be Kairi? Why did she deserve this? She was just a kid.. She never did anything wrong.." I felt like crying, but I don't dare cry in front of Riku anymore.

He's just make fun of me and call me a baby. Sure, he's just trying to cheer me up when he does this, but I'm not in the mood. I haven't been for weeks now. Riku sighs, "I honestly don't know. Things like his.. They just happen. There's no real reason for it."

"Yes there is!" I say.

He pushes some hair from his face, "Please don't bring up the pink eyed girl again. Sora, I told you, she's not real. You're just stressing over Kairi."

"No!" I say, "She's real, I'm always seeing her with Kairi, why am I the only one who catches her before she disappears?!"

"Because you imagined her." he replies.

"I did not!" I deny, "I know she's real, and she has something to do with Kairi's coma!"

"How do you know that?" Riku asks.

"Because it's the only thing that makes sense." I say.

"What makes sense?" he asks.

"The fact that there's nothing wrong with Kairi, yet she's in a coma, and that girl, no one's eyes are pink, and besides, she's always with Kairi, but gone in an instant, I'm only catching her image by chance. I'm always watching for her, that's how I catch her. And I did some research, I found out that a certain type of witch has glowing pink eyes." I explain.

"You think a witch has hexed Kairi?" Riku raises an eyebrow.

I huff and turn away from him, "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"No, I do."

I look back at him, "You serious?"

"I've been researching reasons for sudden comatose. I may have found the same article." he says, looking deadly serious.

"Have you seen her?" I ask.

**{{Kairi}} **

I have no idea how long I've been in this world, but I haven't aged hardly at all, I think I'm ten now, but it feels like it's been longer than just four years. I run into the forest, things have changed, this sin't what I wanted. Sora is trying to kill me! Sora, I saw him change right before me, he's not Sora anymore. His hair's turned black and his eyes are a creepy gold color.

"This is not what I wanted!" I scream into the sky as I run, trying to make Namine come to me, she hasn't shown herself in a long time, and maybe she can fix my world for me, "This isn't what I meant!"

"What you meant can be interpreted in any way, you should have worded your world better." Sora snickers, dropping down in front of me.

I gasp, coming to a stop, "Sora!"

He smirks, "Now, Kairi, I told you. I have a new name here, in a world where nothing is what is was. I am Vanitas."

The boy who used to be Sora laughs then and he brings forth some kind of weapon, it looks like a sword stuck together with another sword. He grins at me and points the sword in my direction, "Can I kill you yet?"

"Kill me?!" I gasp, "Why would you do that?!"

"Because, it's what I do. You made me this way, remember?" he laughs.

I step away from him, "Where's Riku?"

"You sure you want him?" Vanitas grins, "Because he's changed too. Why don't we go find him?"

"Leave me alone!" I turn and dash tot he side, trying to evade So-Vanitas.

I know Vanitas is coming after me, but I need to find Namine, she's the only one who can fix this, she told me I can change the world if I wanted, but I tried! It's not working for me! I continue running, hoping to find a place to hide from Vanitas. There's not many places to hide here, so I keep running, silently calling out for Namine. I close my eyes, still running, trying to fight back tears. I hit something, more like someone, and I fall back.

I gasp and sit up, opening my eyes, "Namine!"

Namine looks down at me and smiles, her eyes are blue again, "Hi, Kairi. You called me?"

"I did!" I gasp, "This world is messing up! My friends are trying to kill me! Things are happening! Make it turn back!"

She shakes her head, smiling still, "It's what you asked for. A world that was unlike your other. That is what I gave you. I cannot change it, this is what you asked for."

"_This_ isn't what I asked for! I wanted a peaceful world with no pain! not _this!_" I cry.

"This is what you made the deal for. Goodbye." her eyes shine pink and then she's gone.

I get up and continue running, knowing Vanitas is right behind me. _What have I done to myself? _


	4. Where Butterflies Never Die

**{{Kairi}} **

I find myself back inside the castle, where I ran from in the first place when things started to change. It's dangerous, but the best place to hide. The garden outside is now just dead flowers, the bright blue sky is stained red and black. The trees are black and dead. There was only Sora, Riku, and I here, but the people that were my friends are not who they were. They are _not_ my friends anymore!

I quickly open a door and run in, closing the door behind me. I find I'm in a long hallway, with many many doors on both sides. _I need a place to hide from Vanitas!_ I go into the first door I see to my right and I close the door behind me. I look around and I'm in a bedroom. Not the best hiding place I guess. I look around for another thing to hide in and I find a chest at the end of the bed.

Guessing that's the best I'll be able to find besides a closet I go over and open the chest, and it's full of blankets. I pull the blankets out and I scream, my eyes widening at the sight before me. There's a girl in the chest and she looks just like me! Excepts she's not me, I realize this. She has black hair, but in the same length and style as mine. She looks just like me, she's even wearing the same white and purple dress with flowers on the bottom, except her dress is grey and black.

"Who is this..?" I mutter.

As soon as I spoke the girl's eyes open and I feel like screaming again. She looks at me, and it's my eyes staring back at me. She looks at me and sits up slowly, her eyes never leaving me. Instinctively I back away from her. She doesn't speak, she just proceeds to get out of the chest and she stares at me, now standing in front of me it's like staring in a mirror, but she's opposite of me.

My lip quivers and I back away again. She tilts her head slightly and parts her lips, speaking softly, "Are you afraid?"

My breath catches in my throat, _That's my voice coming out of her mouth! _

**{{Sora}} **

"Have you seen her?" I ask him, my eyes wide.

Riku sighs, "No, I never saw the girl you're referring to, but I did find an old article that may make sense to your little theory."

"Do you have it with you?" I ask.

"No, it's in my dresser." he replies, "I'll show you it once we go home."

"Okay.." I sigh, "Do you remember what it said?"

"Dude, I'm going to show it to you in like an hour, you need to chill out." he says, "And besides, weren't you going to tell me about some witch with pink eyes?"

"Yes, but that was before you said you might have the same article." I reply.

He groans, rolling his eyes, "Do you have the article you found?"

I frown, "I didn't bring it with me."

"Of course not." he sighs and leans back in his chair, his eyes now on Kairi's angelic face.

I frown and look at her as well. Just looking at her right now is making me both sad and angry. Sad because I couldn't get to her fast enough that day, and angry because I know that witch did this to her. Who that witch is, I do not yet know. But I plan to find out who did this and stop her. I will save Kairi, even if it _kills_ me! I won't let her stay this way for the rest of her life, or let her die. I will _never_ let her die.

People like Kairi should never be allowed to die. I know it's a stupid thing to say, I'm fourteen, I _know_ everyone dies, but it feels weird saying she'll die. She's just so... Ugh, I can't even think of what I need to say! I just won't let her die. Not now, not ever, at least, as long as I have something to say about it!

I sigh and look away from her, staring out the window. It's a bright sunny day. That's not fair, for the world to be so bright and happy while Kairi is like this. Riku's right, life isn't fair, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. A pink and grey butterfly flies across the window and lands on the window seal, Kairi's stepdad left the window open to let the room "breathe."

I frown, I've never seen a butterfly like that. It's beautiful. I turn to Riku and nudge him, he looks at me, then I look back at the butterfly and he looks at it too, "Whoa.. That's.. I've never seen one like that.."

"Me either." I say, staring the little creature down.

For some reasons butterflies always remind me of Kairi. I never knew why, but they always have, even when I was little. She just loved them so much. I can feel a tear running down my face but I don't move to stop it. The butterfly moves to take flight, but right as it does a bird swoops by and snatches it up. I gas[p softly, suddenly sad. Life isn't fair. That's all that keeps running through my head. I'm crying freely now, and Riku places a hand on my shoulder.

I look at him and he looks concerned, "Sora?"

I wipe my face, but there's still traces of tears on my face, I can still taste the salt from where some of the tears hit the corners of my lips, "I'm fine, Riku."

I take a shaky breath and look back at Kairi. Do you have your world where no one dies? I think I want one too. A world where _butterflies_ never die.


	5. Help On Both Ends

**{{Kairi}} **

"Are you afraid?" she asks.

I didn't know how to answer, it was my voice coming out of her mouth. _What is this? I've never seen her here before, could she really have been sleeping in that chest this long? It doesn't make any sense._ She stares at me, like she's waiting for something. Me? I nod slowly to answer her question. She blinks, then nods, once and short. Like it's to herself. She brings her arms up and crosses them over her chest. Man, even when she's doing a pose she looks just like me. Her body moves the same exact way mine does. _It's creepy._

She frowns, "I am not creepy."

I gasp, "How did you..?"

"I can read your mind." she says plainly, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I just stare at her, and then I hear an awful scraping sound not far off. My eyes widen and instantly I look at the door, _I've been making so much noise, I just gave myself away!_

"You want to hide, get in the chest. Now, he's coming!" she says, stepping forward and grabbing my hand, but her hand is soft and careful, like she's trying not to hurt me. _This isn't making sense, everything has been trying to kill me! _

"No time." she mutters, pushing me towards the chest. I take her offer and get inside and lay down.

She starts piling the blankets on top of me, "I'll get you out once I know it's safe. Just don't move or make a noise."

Once all the covers were back on me she closes the chest and I hear a click, like it's just been locked. _Wait, is she seriously helping me? Or is it a trap? _I then hear the door open and Vanitas' voice reaches me, "You're awake? Since when?"

"I awoke when the darkness started taking control of her world." she replies smoothly.

She has got to be the best liar I have ever heard. I stay still and silent, trying to make sure Vanitas won't notice me in here.

"I assumed you would, but I wasn't sure, I never knew who you were, or what you were for." Vanitas says.

"This is _my_ world, Vanitas, you should know that." she replies, sounding angry, "Namine created me _for_ this world, I control it, when I sleep, the peace reins, and then Namine set a, lets just say alarm, to wake me up so the darkness can come."

_She controls it?!_ I wanted to scream and run, but I stayed as still as I could, trying to hear the rest of the conversation. If this girl was really helping me, I want her on my side. _But wait, she said the darkness came when she woke up, but didn't she just wake up? No, she couldn't have just woke up, I whispered when i saw her. That couldn't have woke her up that instantly. I kind of understand.. _

"Hm, I see. Anyway, have you seen Kairi?" Vanitas asks.

"No." she replies so smoothly, _I_ almost believe her.

"Hm, I heard her scream, maybe the castle got her before I did. I'll go look around a bit, call me if you see her." Vanitas says, and then I hear the door close.

There's that clicking sound again, and then the blankets are being pulled off me. The girl's staring at me again, "Come on, we must go now."

"Where are we going? You control this place?" I had so many questions.

"I'm going to take you to a safe place, and yes I control it." she replies, helping me stand up.

"What's your name?" I ask, "You know mine, it's only fair I know yours."

She frowns, "Names aren't really important right now." then she sighs, looking exhausted, "Xion. My name is Xion."

**{{Sora}} **

Riku pulls a folded piece of paper from his dresser and unfolds it before me, "This is the article."

"Let me see it." I say, reaching for it.

"Just don't rip it." he says, handing it over.

I take the article and start to read it aloud:

_"Across the country, many report sudden comatose children. No cure has been found, because there seems to be no symptoms. Doctors are stumped at the number of patients rising with no cause. Recently found, an account of four people have reported seeing a strange young woman in white with glowing pink eyes standing beside their comatose children. No other reports were made of the woman in white, cops dismiss as a delusion of the stressed mind." _

I gasp, "Riku it's got to be the same girl I saw! My article is almost the same but it has more witness confessions of seeing her, and there's ever a blurry picture of her by a child. Riku, don't you see?"

"I don't believe this." Riku looked confused, and he hates being confused, "A witch really did hex Kairi?"

"We have to save her." I say.

He looks at me, "How do we do that?"

"We summon the witch and get her to let go of Kairi." I reply.

"And how is that going to work?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to find out what witch she is and find out how she works, witches usually like making deals, so I'll catch her that way." I reply, smiling at my plan.

Riku shakes his head, "And if she puts you in a coma?"

"Then you'll have to help me save her." I say, "We have to save her, we can't just let her stay this way, it isn't right. There has to be a reason the witch shows up by the patients, and I'm going to find out what it is."

"And I can't let my knucklehead best friend deal with black magic unsupervised, guess I'm in." he smirks.

I smile, "Thanks, Riku."

"Don't mention it," he says, "No, seriously, _don't_ mention it."

I couldn't help but to laugh, and I realize it's the first time I've really laughed since Kairi's coma. And it felt good. We have a plan, and I can afford to laugh. It all feels good right now. _Hang on, Kairi, we'll get you back, you can count on it. _


	6. Ensnared

**A/N: To read Sora's incantation, use an Al Bhed translator. Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**{{Sora}}**

"Are you sure this will work?" Riku asks me, standing in Kairi's hospital room beside her bed next to me.

I nod, "It has to. If I'm correct than we're dealing with Namine. She's a witch that uses children to keep herself alive by stealing their life force. She has to take it manually. She has to be near them. A small dose every so often keeps her strong. I'll use the Witch's Snare I made to keep her from disappearing on us."

"But if you get in the Snare with her she could hex you. Sora, I don't like this plan." Riku frowns.

"Got any other ideas?" I ask, finishing drawing the Snare symbol on the floor where she always appears, directly below the one I drew on the ceiling.

"You're going to get in trouble, drawing on the floor and ceiling like that." he says plainly.

I shake my head, "Won't matter if it saves her."

He sighs and kneels beside the symbol like I am, "So, how's this plan of yours supposed to work, you still haven't told me."

"Well, once she appears to take more of Kairi's energy the Snare will activate, lighting up, making a wall around her. It will keep her from disappearing or taking Kairi's energy. We'll be able to speak with her, and I'll make a deal with her so she'll release Kairi from her hold." I explain.

"What deal are you planning to make?" he frowns, "Don't tell me you're going to take her place..?"

"Heck no!" I shake my head, "I'm not an idiot. I'm going to let her go if she releases Kairi."

"And if she refuses?" he raises an eyebrow.

"I'll use the spell on the Snare to destroy the witch. She'll be forced to let Kairi go, and even if she doesn't, once she's gone, all the patients, even Kairi, will be released. So it's a win win situation." I say.

"You make it sound so easy.." he mutters, standing up and backing away.

I sigh and finish creating the symbol then I pull a piece of paper from my pocket, holding the spell to activate the Snare, and also the one to destroy the witch. I read the first incantation slowly, then say it aloud, activating the Snare, "_Chyna uv Fedlrac, Chyna uv Bufan, E palguh ouin yldejydeuh. Cruf sa dra fro, ahchyna dra uha dnia Bufan yht ahcmyja ran Vyda._"

"Let the fun begin.." Riku mutters, eyeing me wearily.

I turn and smile at him, "That alone should call her here."

I gasp, a zap running through my body and I fall to my knees. Riku gasps behind me, I hear him get to his feet, "Sora?"

"I'm fine.." I grunt, pushing myself back to my feet. I look up and before me stands the witch.

She's pale skinned and is wearing baby blue sandals and a white dress with ruffles at the bottom. I look at her face and it startles me, it looks a lot like Kairi's. H|She's beautiful, and her pale blond hair sways, as if the wind is blowing it, but I feel no wind. Her hair is mostly pushed over her right shoulder. She isn't smiling, and her eyes are cold, but they aren't pink like I expected, they're a deep sky blue color, much like mine and Kairi's.

I can hear Riku's uneven breathing, he's startled too. But he doesn't move any closer, or away. The witch, no, Namine, that's her name. She brings her gaze around the room, then above her, then below her. And finally she brings her icy gaze on me. And her expression is unreadable.

"You trapped me?" she speaks softly, but coldly, I can tell she's angry.

I nod, "Yes, it was me who brought you here."

She brings her arms together in front of her, her left hand clamping gently, barely, around her right wrist, and she tilts her head slightly, "Why?"

I can't help but look at Kairi, and she turns her head slightly, gazing upon the girl as well, then she looks back at me, "Ah, the girl."

"Release her." I say with as much bravery as I can muster, which, in her presence, isn't much.

She smiles at me, but it isn't pleasant, it's like a mock happiness, "You want to command me?"

"I have you trapped, you're at my mercy." I swallow, I know I'm not very convincing.

She sighs and looks up at the symbol above her head, "A silly trap like this won't hold me forever, child. It will crack, and when it does..."

She smiles at me, and it was evil. _What did I get myself into? _I shake my head, "I can destroy you with this, I'll do it too, even if you don't release Kairi, destroying you will release her, and everyone else you have imprisoned."

"Are you certain of that?" Namine asks, still smiling at me.

"I've read up on you, I know it will." I say, hoping my information was as correct as I believed it to be.

She lets go of her right hand and touches the wall keeping her prisoner and the entire rooms tarts shaking. I gasp and fall to my knees, staring up at her in horror. She frown, pulling her hand away, "It seems this Snare is one of the strong ones."

She has to be kidding me, just touching it made the entire room go trough an earthquake. I groan and stand again, "Release Kairi!"

She looks at me, "You're strong willed. And you seem to really care about her. Hm, this may be interesting, I'll make you a deal, Sora."

I gasp, "How do you know my name?"

"I'm a witch. I know lots of things. Anyway, about this deal.." she replies.

I stare at her suspiciously, "What deal?"

"If you care about Kairi so much, go into her world and get her back out again. If you can make it back to the portal with her before it closes, and if you don't die in there, I'll release her." she says.

I frown, "I could die.."

"So could she." she replies, her words freezing my heart.

At that instant I knew what I had to do. I would not let Kairi die, I would not leave her the way she is. She is a butterfly, and Namine is the hawk, and I'm just a spec in the world. I won't let this butterfly die, not ever. I look Namine straight in her piercing blue eyes and help my hand out, my hand going inside the barrier, "I accept."

She smiles and takes my hand and suddenly I'm weak and I fall to my knees, my hand still locked with hers. I look at her and her eyes are glowing pink and she's still smiling cruelly at me, "Deal granted."

Then I lost consciousness.


	7. He Finds Her

**{{Sora}} **

When I opened my eyes I found myself in the middle of a town square, I was laying in a flowerbed, but all the flowers were dead. I sit up and stare at the sky and it's a mix between purple and red. The moon above me is black. It's quiet here, no noise, just the wind blowing is all I hear. I stand and leave the bed and look around. To my left there's a forest of dead trees, and on the right is a path leading to a castle.

"Where could she be?" I ask myself.

I decide going tot he castle would be the best start to look her her and almost immedietly I'm stopped. Right before me stands Riku, but he's different, younger. He looks about fifteen and he's wearing weird clothes, like some kind of suit or something. It's dark purple and has a black heart on the chest. He looks at me, confused for a moment, "What are you doing out here, Vanitas?"

_Vanitas? _

"Riku, what are _you_ doing?" I ask, I need some answers.

Riku's eyes narrow, "You're not Vanitas."

He still seemed confused, but he for sure knew I wasn't this Vanitas person. That's when a sword appeared in his hand. I gasp and step back.

"You don't belong here. I'm going to terminate you!" he says, pointing his sword at me.

I can't fight him, I have to get away from him somehow! I duck around him and run for the castle. He runs after me. I get to the castle steps and the doors open and I stop instantly, my eyes widening. I'm staring at myself. He wears weird clothes like Riku's, but his are black and red. His hair is black and he has gold eyes. He sees me and grins, "Well, well, well. Look who we have here, Rixuk."

_Rixuk? _

Rixuk smirks, "You're dead now, boy."

I gasp, looking back at my lookalike, which has to be Vanitas, since that's what Rixuk mistaken me for for an instant. Vanitas continues to grin at me, then a sword appears in his hand, it looks like two swords stuck together. I back away from him, but it won't help, I'm too aware of Rixuk behind me. Vanitas moves to strike me down with his weapon.

"_Stop!_"

I gasp as Vanitas stops moving, like he's frozen in time. I turn and see Rixuk the same way. I turn back to the castle, where I heard the voice come from, and my hopes rise, that's Kairi's voice. Kairi comes out of the castle, she runs up to Vanitas, stares at him, then moves behind me and stares at Rixuk.

"Good, they'll stay like this for a few minutes at least." she says.

There's something wrong with her, she's got black hair and her clothes are black and grey. She hated dark colors.

"Kairi?" I ask.

She turns to me, smiling softly, "Sorry, but I'm not her, Sora."

"Who are you then, where is she?" I ask.

"Questions for later, Vanitas and Rixuk won't stay like this forever. If I had been any later you'd be dead right now. Now come on, I'm taking you to Kairi, she's safe, for now." she says, taking my hand and pulling me towards the dead forest.

**{{Kairi}} **

I wait in the small bunker for Xion to get back. She said she had to go back to get a few things, she'd help me find a way out of here. She wants to get me back to my world. But is that possible? I sigh, laying back on the small cot. Looking around the room, it's empty. There's just three cots and a small cabinet on the wall. And there's the door, but it only opens from the inside. It's for safety, she said.

I sit up, hearing someone approaching, fast. Then there's knocking on the door, "Kairi, open up! It's me, and I brought someone you'll want to see!"

Someone I'll want to see? I get off the cot and open the door and Xion comes in, pulling... Wait, is that...?

"Sora?!" I gasp, he's so tall, he's obviously a few years older than me, but how? We're the same age almost..

He smiles, "Kairi!" and instantly pulls me into a hug.

I look up at him, "How are you so much older than me?" I ask.

"Time must be different here, you're younger than I thought you'd be." he says, "I'm sixteen now, and so are you, but you look fourteen."

"I am, here, I guess. How did you get here?" I ask.

"I made a deal with Namine." he replies, "I can save you if I can get you to the portal before it closes, and...if we don't die first."

"Vanitas and Riku.." I sigh, "they've been trying to kill me for weeks."

"That's not Riku, I heard Vanitas call him Rixuk." he says.

I frown, "Either way."

Sora looks at Xion, "Who are you?"

"I am Xion." she replies.

"Thank you for bringing me to Kairi." Sora says.

She nods and sits on a cot, "It's the least I could do."

Sora turns to me, "Come on, we can get out of here, together, you can rejoin the real world again. Everyone's worried about you."

"I would love nothing more than to get out of here, but what if we get caught? What if we die? I'm afraid." I say, staring up at Sora.

"I won't let anything happen to you." he vows, "I'll get you out."

"Could I be of assistance?" Xion asks, walking up to us, "I know how to safely get you two to the portal that brought Sora here."

"We'll take anything you've got." I say._  
_

She smiles, "Then follow me."


	8. Getting Back

**{{Kairi}} **

As Sora and I followed Xion back into the square I can't help but to notice Sora is holding my hand. It may be late, but I really do like Sora. I used to like him and Riku both, but I think I've come to know I like Sora more. So, yes, him holding my hand causes me to blush as I run behind them. We were making good time, not a thing in sight, everything seemed to be going as planned. But of course that has to change, nothing ever goes as planned here. Not a single thing. So it was no surprise to e when Rixuk and Vanitas showed their faces to block our way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vanitas grins, sword in hand.

Rixuk wasn't much of a talker, I've realized this. He just stands there, sizing us all up, Sora, then me, and when he got to Xion for an instant fear shown in his eyes. But it was gone just as soon as it had come. His sword appears and he points it at us.

"We're getting out!" Sora bravely says.

"And how do you plan on doing that, Sora? You have no weapon." Vanitas laughs.

Sora grits his teeth, gripping my hand tighter, "We _will_ get out, and I won't let you lay a finger on Kairi."

He laughs, "Don't lay a finger on her, huh? How about I just slice her up instead?"

"Don't even think about it." Sora growls, which causes more laughter from Vanitas.

I sneak a glance at Xion, she looks perfectly calm, and then she speaks, "Don't call your victory just yet, Vanitas. You'll have to deal with me before you even get a shot at those two. And remember, I created this place with my heart, I am the ruler, not Namine. The powers she gave you I can easily diminish."

"Diminish doesn't mean destroy." he laughs, "And I'm not afraid of you, Xion."

"You should be." she says, holding her hand out and a black and red sword appears and when she grips it, a blue and black rose appears, the vine raveling around the entire sword, thorns cover it as well.

The rose then starts to glow those colors and then so does Xion. She smiles and in an instant she's gone, and then she's behind Rixuk and strikes him down. Vanitas moves and attacks her and she locks blades with him.

He grins, "You're strong, but I'm stronger."

He starts to push her down and she grits her teeth, trying to keep herself up. I watch as Rixuk gets back up and glares directly at me. Sora notices him too, since he gets in front of me, "You'll have to get through me if you want her."

"Not a challenge." Rixuk replies, swinging his sword about, showing off his deadly blade.

Sora balls his fists, he didn't have a weapon, didn't have anything to protect himself with. I can't let him die for me, not here, not like this! This is still my world, I may be able to do something to save Sora, at least. So with that notion, I close my eyes and imagine a sword for Sora to fight with, something strong, that will make sure he gets through this alive and well.

I hear a gasp and I open my eyes as a flash disappears and a long silver sword is now in Sora's hand, and it's glowing silver, and then suddenly so is he. Not only that, but silver armor appears on him. He looks stunned, and so does Rixuk. I smile, _It worked! _

"Fight him, Sora!" I say, "You have to get back alive!"

"_We_ have to get back alive." he corrects, smiling gently at me, then he turns back to the enemy. I look over at Xion and she seemed to have gotten the upper hand against Vanitas, since their blades keep clashing, and then she swings her sword and slashes across his side. He hisses and jumps back ,"You'll pay for that!"

"Hardly." she breathes, avoiding his oncoming attack.

I look back to Sora and he and Rixuk were about evenly matched it seemed. That is, until Sora turns slightly to see if I'm still okay and Rixuk took his opening and stabs Sora in the side, hitting the exact spot where is armor attaches two pieces. Sora gasps and falls to his knees. Rixuk smirks and pulls his sword out, then he lifts it over his head, preparing to swing it down on Sora's neck.

I gasp, "No!" and run over to them, getting in front of Sora and I push Rixuk. Rixuk was taken by surprise and drops his sword. Apparently my push had some kind of power in it, since when I touched him a white light shot from my palms and into him and he staggered back. I drop down by Sora, "Sora, are you okay?!"

He groans and sits up, clutching his bleeding side, and his sword and armor disappear. I pull him mostly to his feet and I put his free arm over my shoulders and I lead him around Vanitas and Xion, heading for the portal he said was in the dead flowerbed.

"We're not done yet."

I groan and set Sora down and eh shakes his head and I frown, "You're hurt, let me.. Do something about this."

I didn't know what I was going to do, but I couldn't let Sora get any more injuries, and Xion was still fighting Vanitas, so I'm on my own now. I imagined a sword of my own, something strong, but nothing appeared for me. I groan, knowing the danger I'm in. _I have to protect Sora, but how can I without a weapon?! _I sigh and face Rixuk and smirks, "Fighting without a weapon? What a strange girl you are."

"Oh, shut it. I have a weapon." I glare at him. _I do have a weapon, I just.. Have to figure out how to do that thing with the light again.. Somehow._


	9. Don't Cry, Butterfly

**{{Kairi}} **

Okay, I admit it. I was wrong and stupid. I couldn't conjure that light, I was basically dancing around trying to avoid Rixuk's attacks. I feel sop childish, and maybe that's normal? Either way, I'm screwed, any minute now he'll make a Kairi-kabob of me. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up! I gasp as I slip and fall to the side, hitting the stone road, hard. I groan and move quickly, rolling away from Rixuk, his sword stabbing down on the place I had just been.

I gasp and keep rolling, the blade continuing to come down at me. Finally it stops and I quickly get to my feet and Rixuk smirks at me, "And what exactly is your weapon? I have yet to see it."

"Shut up." I huff, backing away from him wearily.

He chuckles and runs at me, sword raised. I gasp and jump back, just in time to avoid being stabbed in the chest, but, clumsy me falls down, tripping on a loose stone. I stare up at him in horror. _So this is it, I'm going to die here. _I close my eyes and look away from him, awaiting my end. But it didn't come. I open my eyes and look at Rixuk, and he's being held back by Xion. I gasp and look around for Vanitas, but find him nowhere in sight.

Xion must have read my mind because she says, "He's gone, be calm."

I nod and stand wearily, turning to Sora and I run over to him. I drop down beside him and pull him into my arms, "Sora?!"

He had his eyes closed, and he wasn't moving, I feared the worst. But he opens his eyes slightly and smiles weakly at me, "You're okay.."

I can't stop the tears flooding my eyes and they slowly make their way down my face, and they drop onto his, "Oh, Sora.."

He continues to smile at me and I can't stop crying. He risked his life to come find me and it's all my fault he's hurt like this. He moves his arm and his hand touches my face. I bring my hand on top of his and hold it there, still crying, "Sora..."

"Don't cry, butterfly.." he says, "You're too pretty to cry.."

"Sora..." I whimper, tears falling faster.

"Heh.." he chuckles softly, "Is that all..?"

I smile, but it's forced, and the tears won't stop. There's so much blood around him. His blood, it's been spilled here, and there's just too much. I can't stop the tears now, there's no point in it, "Sora, please.. You have to hold on.. Wait just a little longer. We can make it, _you_ can make it..!"

He shakes his head slowly, slightly, "Not... Not this.. time..."

I shake my head, still holding his hand to my face, "Sora, don't say that!"

"Kairi..." he says, his smile falling, "You... I have to... You have to.. know..."

"Know?" I blink, finding it hard to see his face through my tears, "What do I have to know?"

"Kairi..." his voice is a whisper and he's just become so pale, "I..."

"What is it?" I whimper, "What are you trying to tell me?"

He tries to push himself up, so I help him, pulling him up to me and he rests his head against my shoulder. I look at him with my eyes, "Sora..?"

He smiles softly and whispers in my ear, "Kairi..."

I almost couldn't hear him, "Yes..?"

He's still bleeding, I can feel it running over my hand as I hold him up.

"I love you... Butterfly..." he breathes.

I gasp, my eyes widening. _He..._

"S-Sora..." I cry, more tears falling now. I set him down, but on my lap now, letting his hand drop from my face, and I smile down at him, though my smile is forced, _I don't want to smile when I'm about to lose you.. _He blinks up at me and I can't help buy notice his eye color seems to be fading. I can't stop crying. I lean down and hug him, "Sora, don't leave me!"

"Tell... Riku... I'm sorry..." he says.

I gasp, staring at his face, "No, no! You can tell him yourself! We'll get you out, you'll be okay! Just hang on!"

I can't hold myself together. I'm trembling and crying uncontrollably. _I can't lose him! _His eyes slide closed again and I scream, "No! Stay with me!"

He shudders, "I love you... Love you..."

"Sora!" I cry, "Don't let go yet! Just hold on! _Please!_"

He opens his eyes and smiles at me, "Don't cry... Butterfly.."

He closes his eyes again, "Not for _me._"

I gasp, "_Sora!_"

He's gone still and his eyes... Oh, god, his eyes... They're dark and lifeless. I hug him to myself one last time, "No... Sora, no... I love you too...!"

"Come back to me," I whimper, "_Please..._"

Xion pulls me to my feet, leaving Sora lying there. I shake my head, "It wasn't supposed to be this way.."

She doesn't respond, just leads me to the portal. Once I'm standing in the flowerbed she backs away from me, her eyes sad. And that's when she finally speaks, just as I'm pulled through the portal, I almost didn't catch her words: _"I'm sorry." _

**{{Riku}} **

Kairi's eyes opened and she sat up quickly, her eyes wide with terror.

"Kairi!" I gasp, _He did it, he woke her up._

I glance down at Sora's unconscious body, _Why hadn't he woken up yet? _

The witch smirks, "Seems he didn't make it."

I growl at her, "What?"

Kairi looks past her and sees his body and she immediately starts crying. I move closer to the witch, "What did you do to him?"

"Oh, I didn't do anything," she smirks, "He was killed by something inside Kairi's world. If anyone's to blame, it's her."

"Don't you dare say that!" I growl, "You did this! To the both of them! I won't let you get away with this!"

She giggles, "What are you going to do to me?"

I smirk, "I'm going to destroy you."

I pull a slip of paper from my pocket, Sora made a copy of the incantations for me, in case something happened to him, I was suppose to kill the witch. I unfold the paper and I read it once in my head, then I speak the chant aloud:

_"Fedlr uv bufan, fedlr uv ajam. Lycd yfyo dreha cuim ed dra vena. Ouin fnuhktuehkc fuhd ku ihbihecrat. Lmayhca dra funmt uv ouin tacbyen, mayja y bmyla ed Ramm vun oui yht ouin cecdanc. Fedlr uv bufan, fedlr uv ajam, cbaht ouin adanhym meva ed dra adanhym venac!" _

__Once the chant was done the entire room shook and the witch began to scream, clutching her head. She fell to her knees and the room shook harder, then the floor opened up beneath her and charred arms cam out, grabbing onto her. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The arms grabbed hold of her and began to drag her into the fires coming form the hole in the floor.

She cries out, but no one moves to help her. And then she is pulled into the ground, and it closes back up, and the trap Sora wrote on the ceiling and the floor disappeared. The room stilled, leaving Kairi and I alone to stare at our fallen friend. She was still crying and she gets out of bed and pulls Sora into her arms. I walks over and crouched beside her, and I put a hand on her shoulder.

She looks at me wearily and my eyes soften, "Kairi, please, tell me everything you know about where you went."


	10. We Sit There In The Aftermath

**{{Riku}} **

Black. That's the color today. Even the sky seems to agree with me. A storm is coming, it's going to be bad, I can feel it. I can see the white flashing through the black in the sky. It's only half past one, and the sky is dark as midnight. Black. There's no color here. Words drone on and on, I stopped listening two hours ago. Everyone wore black, there was no color here. Even his final bed was black. I wanted to scream for them to make it blue, or red, anything but _black. _

I held back these words though. Silence is in my favor today. The day just kind of blurred as it dragged on and on. I didn't stop to wonder why, I didn't really care to know. The only thing I know is that he's gone. And I wanted to fix that, but there's nothing to fix. It's over. What's done is done, and there's nothing I can do about it, as much as I wish there was, there isn't.

Everything was a blur to me right now, the voices, the people, the color, it all mixed into an ugly mess, and I was the center of it all. I couldn't pick it apart, so I just let it blend until I couldn't see at all. I was supposed to be the strong one, the one to get through everything without the bat of an eyelash. That's how it's supposed to be, but things _changed_; I changed, she changed, _he_ changed.

I couldn't even look at him anymore. I couldn't do it, just staring at him like that. What happened to him was a crime no one could account for. The witch is dead, but he shouldn't be. It's not right, not fair. He's the person who could put a smile on anyone's face, no matter the situation. Without him the happiness in the world seems to disappear. I know that's not true, but I can't ignore the feeling that it will.

He's my best friend, I can't just sit by and let this happen, let the world take him from us. But it doesn't matter what I want to do, or even what she wants to do. He's gone and he isn't coming back. That's a fact we have to learn to live with. I still don't understand what happened in her strange world, but I know he was murdered there, because of the witch. She seems to be the problem of everything, and I killed her, but it was too late.

I trusted him to know what he was doing, but I shouldn't have been so naive. I knew him so well, I should have done it. I should have went in there to get her, maybe I could have made it out, and he wouldn't be taking the final sleep. If things had been different, maybe this whole mess could have been avoided. But I'm not stupid. I know not to say things like "What if" or "If I had done that," they don't help, they don't change what's already happened. They just add salt to the wound.

My wounds are pretty deep, her's too. Though no one can see them, they're there. We both hurt for him, she probably more than I, or maybe I hurt more, just not in the same way. It was no secret they loved each other, and I respected that, even if once I felt the same for her. Not anymore, I won't say I do like her more than a friend. It's because of him, I can't.

He's my friend, and I'd never betray him like that. I couldn't, not after everything he's done for me, and for her. I just can't. I want things to be different, I guess I always will. But as I watch his bed being slowly lowered into the ground, I know I have to let go. One day I will, but that day isn't today. The people start to leave, the rain begins to pour, and there she goes, running for that sanctuary of ours. I hadn't been there in two years..

**{{Kairi}} **

Sitting at the shore of the Islands is calming, even though I'm getting soaked and sand is sticking to me everywhere. I'd usually be annoyed and head home at this point, but home isn't where I want to be. I want to be here, because this is the last real place I had been with Sora. I can still remember it, that day. How stupid I was, I should have just stayed with him, then this wouldn't have happened, and I'd still have him here with me.

I know I'm being childish, playing with what I already know will do nothing for me. I just hurt, and I don't like it. I had missed so much of his life, and it was my fault it had ended so short. I know Riku's hurting too. He hasn't said a word since the day I woke up. That was three days ago. He has a lot on his mind, I can accept that, but I really wish he'd come talk to me. He's the only one I can come to.

"Kairi.."

I turn my head to see Riku standing behind me. I stand and turn fully to him, after attempting to dust myself off, get all this unwelcomed sand off. I look up into his haunting turquoise eyes, "Riku..?"

"You ran off," he says, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

He's soaked as much as I am. Did he really come after me? I guess it's not hard to figure, we're still friends. Aren't we? I look away and cradle myself, "It's my fault.. I couldn't stand to be there one more second. I had to..."

"Get away? Yeah, me too." he replies.

I look back at him and he stares at me. I shiver lightly, the cold getting to me, but I can't make myself think better of this and go home. Suddenly he takes off his jacket and drapes it around me. I stare at him and he shrugs, "Your colder than I am."

"Ah.." I pull the jacket more around me, but it doesn't help much, it's just so big, "Thanks.."

He shrugs again, staring up at the sky, "It's not your fault, you know."

"What?" I blink and stare at his face, he doesn't look away from the sky, "That he's gone. It's not your fault."

He's just trying to make me feel better.. And it's working. I sigh, "You're right, but I don't know what to do.. I missed most of his life, and then he.."

"I understand," he closes his eyes, "But don't blame yourself, that won't fix anything. Trust me, I know."

I smile softly and walk closer to him and I hug him. He gasps softly, and slowly he hugs me back. This is all I know, it's the only way to comfort us both, at least, I hope so, "Thanks, Riku."

He smiles softly, very softly, I almost didn't catch it, "You're welcome.. Butterfly."


End file.
